Heather and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Heather and Tyler. Please do not edit this at all, you must message Welly first. Overview At the beginning of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, both Heather and Tyler are placed on the same team, the Screaming Ducks. However, unlike most contestants, Heather and Tyler are friends ever since the show started, and Tyler gains Heather into an alliance. At first Heather thought of using it as strategical strategy, but soon came to her savior in the competition. Tyler and Heather seem to really trust each other, even though their differences. In the end of The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Tyler was approached by many other contestants stating that Heather needs to go. In which he voted her out that episode. She doesn't have any hard feelings towards Tyler after that. In Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, this time Heather and Tyler are opposing teams. This leads to some conflict between the two former Ducks. But through thick and thin, both are still great friends. Usually if the other team goes to Elimination, the other person wished luck on the other. When Tyler was betrayed early on by his best friend in the game, even Heather was devastated. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Both Heather and Tyler are placed on the same team by Chef Hatchet, the Screaming Ducks. Tyler may be the only person to accept Heather for who she is. Tyler and Heather become good friends pretty early on. Both are rooting for each other to win the challenge and get a point right for their team. Heather never gained a point but Tyler did. Heather every-time rooted and congratulated him on the win. In the end, their team won the challenge. Later on in the episode, Tyler and Noah recruited Heather in their super alliance with Scarlett, Lindsay and Gwen. This is because Heather is realively strong competitor. Heather agrees to the alliance. Volleybrawl In this episode, Heather and Tyler talk about their strategy for the game. She asked who else is in the alliance, in which Tyler answered the question by saying that Gwen, Lindsay, Noah, and Scarlett is in the alliance. Heather then stated that Tyler chose stupid people like Gwen and Lindsay in their alliance, but she will still join as she knows she has a huge target on her back, cause of her past seasons. At the challenge, Heather was chosen to go up and do the challenge. Tyler is seen rooting for her in the background. Heather ended up gaining the point. Tyler was very happy. Later on, it was Tyler's turn up against Cody. This was the decisive point of the challenge. Heather threatened Tyler to win, in which he lost the round giving the win to the Killer Beavers. Heather was sad and mad at the same time, but never let it out on Tyler, as she knew that Tyler is her only friend at the moment, and she can't lose that. Their alliance decided that Samey is the best to go, in which they all (besides Lindsay) voted out Samey. Heather was reliefed when Tyler was handed the last Marshmallow. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler was very worried and panicked about last episode being in the Bottom 2. Heather said that it was probably Samey who voted for him. In which Noah stated that later to Tyler as well. Tyler calmed a little more down after Heather told him. He then stated in the Confessional that he hopes Heather and Noah are right, because he doesn't want to be eliminated early again. At the challenge, Heather was up. Tyler is seen rooting for her, and hoping that she gains a point. In which she did. Tyler was super stoked. Tyler was chosen to go upgainst Courtney in the challenge. Heather is also seen rooting for Tyler, but Tyler ended up losing the challenge. In the end, their team won the challenge and both Heather and Tyler were extremely happy to the news. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Both Tyler and Heather were annoyed at Dawn's decision to "kill" Duncan, instead of Courtney at the challenge. They both stated that Courtney deserves to be "killed" more than Duncan did. Dawn just ignored them saying what ever. This fustrates both Heather and Tyler. Heather then stated in the Confessional that her, Tyler, Noah, Gwen, and Scarlett are voting for Dawn to be eliminated next time they lose. In the end their team lost the challenge, and both Heather and Tyler were mad at Dawn. They both ended up voting for her, sending her home that night. Topple on the Luck Players When Tyler landed on top of Chef after being exploded by a stick of dynamite, Heather laughed at the pain of both Chef and Tyler had at the moment. Tyler did not take notice to this is at all, as he is thrown on a Helicopter. Both Heather and Tyler were confused to why they needed Electric Collars for the challenge, in which Chef just growled at them. Heather congratulated on Tyler gaining two points for their team, and both were very stoked to find out that they won the challenge. Heather then stated that she can't believe that Tyler actually likes her as a friend. She asked Tyler why he is her freind. In which Tyler looked at her, and said that he doesn't care if she is mean on the outside, but that she is nice somewhere deep down in her heart. Heather just looked at Tyler and said okay. Relay Feelings Speed Fast There wasn't much interaction due to Heather not participating, and speaking at all in the episode. But Tyler is seen telling Heather to vote out Lindsay, which makes Heather think Tyler is shady, as he is already voting out his own alliance members. Heather gets even more shady feelings towards Tyler when she finds out that he voted out Scarlett, who was then eliminated in a tiebreaker challenge against Lindsay at the Elimination Ceremony. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Both were talking to each other about their strategy, as Heather still has mixed feelings of Tyler. She worry's that she might next, which she stated in the Confessional. After Lindsay and Noah won the challenge. Everyone approached Tyler saying that Heather needed to go. At first Tyler didn't want to vote her out, but soon came to realize that she is great at Individual challenges, and that could ruin Tyler's plans for the end. So in the end he voted Heather out. She did not get mad, as she knew it was just a "stupid" game. Final Four Face Off! Heather is seen rooting for Tyler to win, as he is still her only friend in the game. As well as, being the only Screaming Duck to make it this far, meaning to Heather, that Tyler played the game very well to get to this spot, and to be the last Screaming Duck standing! She was very dissapointed when her only friends was eliminated, giving Heather a Finale, she really hated! Totally Dramatic Finale! Heather and Tyler along with all the other eliminated contestants were demanded to sit on the hard wooden Benches. Chris announced the Final 2, and stated the rules is to vote for the person you think should win. Both Tyler and Heather are seen rooting for the Final 2. In the end, both Heather and Tyler ended up voting for Sky to win. They both were super stoked when Sky was deemed to be the Official Winner of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Tyler was upset that he and Heather weren't on the same team. Tyler later stated that his team is the best out of the two teams, in which Heather glared at Tyler and said that her team will destroy theres. Later on in the challenge, Tyler asked Scott how was their team doing, in which both Heather and Scott replied saying that they both deislike their team. But, in the end, Heathers team won by one point, and Tyler congratulated her on the win. She said thanks and said goodluck for the Elimination. She was happy when Tyler recieved a Marshmallow. Dancing With Cowboys Tyler's team ended up winning the challenge. Tyler then said goodluck to Heather, Scott and Courtney for the Elimination Ceremony. Heather then stated that they are on opposite teams, and said that she doesn't care. Tyler then stated that he doesn't care because she is his friend. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler was stoked when both Heather and Scott recieved Marshmallows. But, in the end it was Courtney who was blind-sided, in which both Heather and Tyler were super annoyed and sad. Tyler then stated that Heather and Scott will take down Sugar, in payback for Courtney. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Tyler and Heather were very sad at Courtney's elimination last episode. But once again Tyler's team won the challenge, sending Heather's team to the Elimination Ceremony. Tyler wished luck to her and Scott. At the Elimination Ceremony, both Heather and Tyler were stoked when Ezekiel was finally eliminated. See Also Category:Characters Category:Interactions Category:Friendships